Sister to the boy who lived:The unwanted child
by dracosorlie
Summary: This is my story,i tried not to make it a mary sue.I have worked hard on this, so if you have anything to say about it, please tell me so i can try to make it better. Please review..and i guess thats it


Chapter 1...

Wake up kara,come on or were going to be in trouble". A girl with long jet black hair turned in her little white cot."Come on, you can't be late again"her brother said, refusing to let his sister sleep in."Ummm"kara said rolling over to face him." I don't want to get up."

"if you don't get up now then your not going to get your birthday present."

At that her eyes shot open revealing her dazziling saphire eyes.

"What do you mean birthday present"she said looking over to her little calander she had bough at diagon ally the previous year which read December 23.

Upon seeing that it truly was her birthday she quickly, jumped out of her bed, and ran into the bathroom.

Hurring through her shower, kara slipped on a pair of old baggy blue jeans,and a black sweater that her brother had given her the previous winter. As kara was walking down the stairs, she heard her aucle yell to her brother"Boy, were is your sister this time, how many..."he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before kara poked her head around the corner."I'm right here, for merlins sake, don't have a stroke now,you crazy old coot."

"WHAT WAS THAT"uncle vernon could be heard screaming down the street."You heard me"kara said walking over to her brother and taking the eggs he had been cooking and scooping them on to three plates with some bacon,and setting the on the table in front of the three now appalled beings."Because of that little outburst,girl, you won't be eating today,and if i here anything out of that filthy mouth of yours, it will be a week."

"You can't do that"harry came rushing to her side"She wasn't allowed food yesterday either"

"Harry,don't"kara growled under her voice, but it was to late"fine then, you will be joining her to, and also we are going to be gone for the day,we need to finish our christmas shopping in the city,and i want the house spotless for our return,got it"

"Yes"harry and kara both replied at the same time. Then without saying another word the headed back upstairs to their room.Harry had barely shut the door, when kara turned on him

"why did you do that"

"Do what" he replied

"have to say that, now you can't eat, and it's my fault"

"It's not your fault, and the reason i did it was because you are my little sister"

"and your getting to thin, and i am beginning to worry about you"he said starting to fade out towards the end.

"Please don't worry about me, you have to many other things in your life to worry about, besides me"

"Yes but your the most important thing to me, you the only sister i have left"And at that harry pulled kara into a hug."I love you"her muffeled voice could be heard saying."Oh , i almost forgot, your present"and at that he reached under his bed and pulled out a large long box wrapped in red paper, with a golden snitch on it."here open it" he said pushing it toward her.Smiling, kara carefully unwrapped the paper, pulling the lid off."Oh My " she yelled lifting her new nimbus 5000 out of the box. "You didn't have to" she said remebering back to the last quiddich match of the following year, she was flying to grab the quaffel from fint when a bludger hit the back of her broom causing it to shatter and sent her falling to the ground." I know but we one the game thanks to you, you deserve it"

"Thank you" she said pulling harry into crushing hug."your the best."

"I know, I know,but we had better get down there and start cleaning before they get back."

"kara was doing the dishes when she asked."Do you know how long we are going to have to stay here, i don't know how much more of dudley i can take"

"I Don't know, how about when we are done i owl him and ask"

"Okay."

About an two hours later, harry and kara were finally finished, so they went up stairs so that harry could write to sirius. Only moments after they started, they heard a tapping at there window,they looked to see a snow covered hedwig.kara quickly ran over to the window letting her in.Hedwig quickly flew over to harry and landed on the parchment, lifting her leg so that harry could untie the letter.After taking the letter, hedwig flew over to were kara was standing holding a owl biscut."What does it say"

"Dear Harry and kara, Sorry it's taken me so long to write to you, i have been busy with the order and getting the house ready for christmas,i will be sending lupin to retrieve you tommorow afternoon.Oh yes everyone says hi.And happy birthday kara,i only wish you could be here to celebrate it, for that i am truly

sorry.well i had better go and get your rooms ready, love you and see you soon."

"Well that's nice at least we get a real vacation"harry said looking over to kara"Yes, that will be nice."

After laying around and reading for a while, kara looked over at harry who was cleaning his broom with him new broom kit.She then sat up"Hey"she said jumpin off of the bed and began digging through her bag, harry was now just staring at her"Aha" she said pulling out a small bag, and then dumped it on the bed in front of harry. Out of the bag came all kinds of sweets, and pastrys, "I almost forgot, when we were leaving hermione handed me a bag and said that i was getting to thin, i didn't think i wanted them, but took them just in case, so there you go" she said grabbing a couple of sugarquills and a pumkin patty and walking over to her cot."Thanks" he said picking up a blueberry muffin."No problem"kara said sticking a sugar quill in her mouth." "I had better go start there dinner, there going to be home soon"kara said getting up and leaving the room."Need help"harry yelled after"No, i got it,don't worry."

About a half an hour later a car could be heard pulling into the drive way.And it shoved the dursley family,covered in snow which was soon dusted off onto the floor."Well, Girl"vernon yelled"What are you waiting for, those bags need brough in. So without fighting kara quickly ran outside to gather all of the packages.As soon as she was out of earshot she began muttering under her breath.She was just walking up the driveway when she bumped into harry, spilling the packages,causing her to fall into the snow and ice gathered on the driveway."Are you okay"harry asked supressing a laugh"Yes she said "grabbing onto harrys arm, and pulling herself up,nearly slipping again.Soon harry and kara, were sound asleep in there room.

"What going on, Where am i"kara looked up and saw that she was chained to a bloody wall.

"Ah,so many questions,miss potter"

"Lucius," how did i get here.

"I can't awnser your questions, but i do know someone that may be able to assist you"

at that a man with white skin and dark red glinting eyes,entered the room"Voldermort, i though you would be smart and give up, you will never win, there is no way in hell"

"Ahh, but that is exactly why i need you,as i can see you oviously havn't read the prophesy"

"What prophesy"kara hissed

"the child that is born,by the master of the darkness,and the queen of the of the light, shall have powers unmatched by any and darkness shall storm from the heavens, and all will be darkness and despair, and the Light will be no more."

"And what make you think that i will bear your filthy child, i would rather die a thousand painful deaths"

"Ahh, but miss potter what makes you think that you will have a choice"

Voldermort then began to walk over to where kara was hanging...kara...no... don't... leave me alone...kara it's me harry...get your hands off me...wake up, it's just a dream...

kara eyes popped open almost instantly,' you mean that that was all a dream'she said gasping."Thank god."

"you just started yelling, i have no idea what was happening, i couldn't wake you up, what was going on, i found that talking about having the dreams helps"

kara then looked at the clock which read 5:oo."Well, um i woke up and i was chained to this wall. Lucius was there, and then Voldermort walked in, i told him that he was never going to win this war..."

"Yes, and then what"harry said

"He said somthing that was really weird..he said that he knew that he wasn't going to win the war"

"Then he said somthing that really bothered me, about a prophesy, it was somthing like ...the child that is born,by the master of the darkness,and the queen of the of the light, will have powers unmatched by any and fury shall rain from the heavens, and all will be darkness and despair, and the Light will be no more."

He said that i was the ticket to destroying the light.

"So basically if i have a kid with him then its going to destroy everything."

"Yeah, but that not going to happen, because i won't let him touch you"harry said smiling trying to cheer kara up

"Thanks that make me feel a little better,and uh,sorry for waking you up"

"Well i am glad that i did, but tomorrow your going to have to tell sirius about it"

"Okay"

"Now try to get to sleep okay"but kara had already drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

kara awoke to the screaching of her uncle the next morning so she hurrily got dressed and ran down the stairs."Get out of my house you freaks"uncle vernon was screaming at Siris and lupin. Harry was just standing there with a smile on his face, watching the whole comeuppance. kara quickly joined harrys side before looking up at the clock. 3:oo.Why didn't you wake me up earlier kara asked harry,"well i though that you could use the extra sleep after last night"

"Why, what happened last night"siris asked butting in

"I'll tell you later, i still have to grab a few more things before we go"

At that kara took off skipping up everyother stair. She was so happy to finally be leaving.

When she reached there small room she went up to the very small room, and walked over to the corner where she then lifted up the small floorboard reaving a small white book. It was her diary that she had been using to put all her thoughs in that she hadn't felt were important enough to bother harry with.

I mean he was already bothered with alot of other things, like finding the horcruxes and destroying the dark lord- Voldermort.

She quickly threw it in here black bag which she almost always carried with her, and ran down stairs to join the others. Okay i have everything she said dragging her trunk behind her down the stairs, 'good he was starting to get on my nerves ' siris said pointing to uncle vernon."And so off we go"lupin said handing harry and kara both handfuls of floo powder.and they dissapeared into the fire place.


End file.
